Midnight Snack
by Blood Blondie
Summary: Katie has trouble sleeping one night and decides to get-up and grab a snack. On her way to the kitchen Katie catches Carlos in a moment of privacy which gets her hot & bothered and finds herself becoming the Latino boy's midnight snack. KatiexCarlos, Smut/Lemon.


**A/N: **I know I've been busy but now that it's summer I've got a bunch of stories lined up as well as plans to finish the ones I've already started. Anyway here's a Big Time Rush story for you guys. Please **RATE and REVIEW **and I'll keep 'em coming.

**Warning: **Contains sexual content - hetero/masturbation/underage

**Disclaimer: **I don't own _Big Time Rush _nor do I claim ownership of any of its characters, content, and/or material.

* * *

Katie Knight laid in her room of the apartment complex her mom, brother, and his band-mates shared. The young girl laid in her bed staring up at the ceiling and then to the clock: _1 A.M. _the early morning hours were always the hardest for Katie to go to sleep. She'd find herself overwhelmed with, not a feeling of sadness, but rather loneliness. She was 13 years-old now, it'd been 5 years since she had a friend her own age. Majority of her company came in the form of Hollywood figure teens and adults, all whom she only knew because of her brother and his three band-mates. A girl on the brink of puberty wasn't meant to live in a cramped apartment with four teenage boys, sometimes she'd find herself thinking lovey-dovey thoughts. Particularly about James Diamond. Katie had had the biggest crush on James from the very first time she laid eyes on his beautiful face. Like she was put under his spell that hadn't broken even slightly in the past 5 years.

_1:30 A.M. _Katie sighed at the clock, knowing she wasn't even close to falling asleep. She sighed at the thought of James, kissing her, holding her hand. But she knew that was never going to happen. Not with him. Katie gave up any hope of falling asleep as she rose from her bed and made for the door. If she couldn't sleep, then she would eat, even if she was an hour late for a midnight snack.

"Man, they ate all the poptarts." Katie whispered to herself, disappointed as she stood in front of the open refrigerator, the light from inside illuminating the dark kitchen. Katie closed the fridge and headed for the pantry, determined to find something to eat. As Katie shuffled around in the dark, knocking down cereal boxes and whatever-else, the preteen heard something...a sound...a person.

"Hello?" Katie whispered a bit more loudly as she called out into the dark apartment. Who was that? More importantly what was that? It sounded like someone whispering. Was it an intruder? Mom and the boys were all asleep, who would be making noise at 2 in the morning? Katie listened for the sound again,

"Haa..." there it was! It wasn't whispering, it was breathing, no wait..._panting. _Someone was awake. Katie followed the heavy breathing sound down a dark hallway until it lead to the living room.

"What the..." Katie whispered to herself quietly as she cautiously approached the doorway. Katie's jaw dropped, her mouth and eyes wide open at the sight before her.

_"Oh yeah! Yeah fuck my pussy!" _came the voice of a girl through computer speakers. There on the computer monitor some blonde bimbo was getting fucked, hard by the looks of it. And there, sitting in front of the computer was Carlos!

"Oh my Gosh..." Katie whispered again. Carlos was watching porn in the middle of the night! Katie watched in amazement as the Latino boy sat in front of the computer, the light from the monitor showing that Carlos was completely naked! His tan, mocha-skin was glistening with sweat making Katie feel something she didn't understand. She had always seen Carlos as a dorky, immature older brother type. Always off being a goofball doing childish things. But seeing him like this was something else. Right now Katie thought he looked so manly and sexy. His brown skin completely coated in sweat, running down his face with eyes fiercely locked on the porno, his mouth in a gaping O-shape. His big, strong, biceps bulging as his hand was gripped onto something Katie wasn't prepered for.

"OoooOoh God...Oh! Oooh..." Carlos moaned as he vigorously pumped his dick, breathing, grunting, moaning in ways that made Katie's head spin. Had Carlos always been so hot? How could she have not noticed it before? Puberty had turned the Latino boy into quite the stud - he was so muscular, his biceps were toned and defined down to every crevice, and those abs were to die for. The sweat-glimmered 8-pack was an amazing sight, but that's not what got Katie's attention

"Wow..." Katie whispered to herself as she caught sight of Carlos's dick, throbbing and pulsating in his hand. Katie had seen a penis before, it was almost impossible to get on the internet without seeing one nowadays, but Carlos's dick was unlike anything she'd ever seen. It was **HUGE!** Katie didn't even think dicks came that big, and watching Carlos stroking and pumping it, panting and moaning as it throbbed in his hand was making Katie so hot. She felt an irresistible urge to let her hands travel south.

"Urgh-ah! ...Nnn..." Carlos moaned as he threw his head back in his chair, Katie watched on, hypnotized by the erotic sight as Carlos sped up his pumping, clenching his teeth as he squirmed in his chair "UNHHH!" Carlos moaned as he bucked upward into his hand, arching his body off the sweat-stained chair as he came. Katie watched in amazement as Carlos's cock throbbed and shot out thick white ropes of cum, hitting the keyboard and squirting over Carlos's perfect abs.

"Aw shit..." Carlos cursed to himself as he laid back in his chair, exhausted and completely drained, literally. "Aw man I shot all over the keyboard..." Carlos remarked to himself as he began to rise from his chair to clean up his spunk.

Katie made a quick escape through the dark back to her bedroom as quietly as possible. Not risking Carlos knowing she was there. Katie couldn't believe what she had just seen! Carlos! Masturbating in the middle of the night watching porn! Katie laid back in her bed, unable to get the image of the teen boy jacking off out of her head...but strangely, Katie didn't want to get it out. Watching him ignited something in her, something she couldn't resist. Katie's had thoughts about James before, of him holding her hand or even kissing her with those gorgeous lips, but these thoughts of Carlos were completely different. They were inappropriate, dirty...

Katie closed her eyes, imagining Carlos, his dark-skinned naked body sitting in that chair, him pumping his fat thick cock. Katie's hand slid down her tummy and into her panties.

_His dick was so big... _Katie thought to herself as her fingers made contact with her clit, the sensitive nerve tingled with electric pleasure as her fingers rubbed against it. "Ahh..." Katie moaned as she went faster, thrusting her fingertips against her clit, biting her lip _the way he sounded when he moaned, and his face... _Katie bit her lip to conceal a moan _Why am I feeling this way!? Why am I thinking this way about Carlos! _Katie kept stroking her pussy with her index & middle fingers, imagining big strong Carlos taking control of her, shoving his gigantic brown snake up her little tight white pussy. _Oh God, Carlos! _Katie clenched her teeth, fighting with all her will not to scream as she stuck her fingers up inside her pussy, pretending it was Carlos's dick.

"Unhh...ugh..." Katie moaned through her teeth as her fingers probed her wet hole, stroking and rubbing. _I can't stop thinking about him! I'm so sorry James! _Katie thought to herself as all the innocent lovey-dovey feelings for James slowly melted into dirty, erotic thoughts of Carlos, why did she have to walk in on him masturbating?

"Ahaa...Oh, C-Carlos..." Katie moaned out, unable to fight it, she was too horny she didn't care who heard her. _That big dick, fucking my hole! _Katie's back arched up as her fingers kept going, soaked. "Oh! OH! OH GOD! UNH CARLOS! OH CARLOOOOS!" Katie yelled out.

"Katie?" came a male voice from the doorway. Katie's heart-stopped as suddenly, Carlos walked into her room. Staring wide-eyed at the preteen as she laid on her bed, legs spread open with her hand down her panties which were completely soaked.

"Oh shit..."

* * *

END OF CHAPTER!


End file.
